User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 9: One Week at Flumpty's Demo
No, you didn't read the title wrong. Fan Game Reviews is back in buisness, and today, we'll be looking at the demo for One Week at Flumpty's by Sipily_makasin, and based off of concepts from Jonochrome's idea for OWaF. Just a few things to note before we start the review: *This is the DEMO for OWaF, meaning that everything I say here isn't guarenteed to be the same in the final game. I'll revisit this game once it's complete. *This is NOT the official OWaF by Jonochrome, but rather, a fan-made recreation. Don't get your hopes up, Jono's done with Flumpty. *I know I said that this review would be on a Mario/FNaF crossover game, but I wanted to hold back on that to take a look at this game. Don't worry, we'll catch up with Luigi another day. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE GAME ARE PRESENT IN THIS REVIEW. IF YOU WANT SOME STUFF TO BE A SURPRISE, STOP READING HERE. ...You really wanna do this? I mean, come on, I'm not joking. These are huge spoilers. This is your last chance. Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. With that said, let's look at OWaF! Story: 8/10 Assuming that this game follows the story of Jonochrome's OWaF concept, you play as Flumpty himself. This in itself is a really cool concept. Imagine playing a first-person Mario game only to discover you were Bowser the whole time. That's pretty much what his big reveal would be like... except that Night 5, where this huge twist is revealed, is not present in the demo. However, since this game is based off of Jonochrome's concepts, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume this. Anyway, this game is hinted to take place in Flumpty's nightmares, where he must hide out from his own friends and even some of his victims. On Night 6 (again, this is speculation based off of Jono's OWaF concepts), you face off against Golden Flumpty, the true villain of the series, and a representation of Flumpty's evil deeds. It's rare when you see a horror game villain actually feel remorse for their actions, but when you do it right, it's awesome, and even a bit heartwarming. Gameplay: 8/10 Bad news: This game is planned to have lots of foes to deal with. Good news: there's tons of ways to deal with them: *Use camera flashes to stun them for a short time. *Use lasers to block their progress. *Move hallways to block off a path, but open up a new one. However, all of the above objects drain your power, so you have to conserve it wisely. However, I really want to note the hallway mechanic, as it is one of the most creative ideas I've ever seen in a Five Nights at Freddy's fan game. Overall, this game is your standard FNaF fare, but the creator made a great attempt to switch things up. Graphics: 9/10 This game's graphics perfectly resembles the art style of Jono. Lots of bright colors, inside jokes hidden around the building, a Winnie-the-Pooh character's corpse in the office (Tigger, in this case), etc. The point is, this game seems like it was made by Jono himself, which is great for any fangame. Audio: 7/10 The demo's weakest aspect is the audio. Nothing in the soundtrack is really noteworthy, and just seems bland. However, it isn't bad, and even the ambience from ONaF 2 makes a comeback. However, it just isn't enough. The worst part? Well, there's no cool credits jingle. Boo. Replay Value: 7/10 ...Is it even fair to judge an unfinished game based off its replay value? Well, there are a few easter eggs hidden in the game, so I'll give it that. GRAND TOTAL: 39/50 (78) (C+) All in all, OWaF's demo is just as good as the original ONaF duology. Sure, it's lacking in content at the moment, but then again, it's a demo. Everything else seems great, and I'm excited to revisit this game when the full version releases. Next time, to celebrate our tenth episode, we'll be visiting an old friend with a love for burgers and fries. Until then, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts